Unpredictable
by chikasl
Summary: Jaebum, orang yang cool, misterius dan mempunyai mulut kasar. Junior, orang yang periang namun sensitif. Mereka berdua bagaikan api dan air. Berbeda. Tidak sama. Dan saling berlawanan. / "Aku gay. tapi aku masih punya sopan santun" "Hati-hati, nanti kena karma" "Jackson, apakah kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?" / CHAPTER ONE.
1. Chapter 1

**Unpredictable**

**_Chapter One._**

**JJ (Jaebum x Junior), MarkNior (Mark x Junior -selingan-) and another couple..**

**AU (Alternative Universe), etc.**

**Rate: M aka Mature aka Dewasa**

**!WARNING!**

**Ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi kalau jelek ataupun banyak typo mohon dimaklumi**

**Kritik? Boleh saja. Asal jangan menghina castnya.**

**Don't forget to RnR**

"Jadi bagaimana?" Partner itu bertanya pada sang fotografer atau dengan bahasa lain, sang bos.

Fotografer yang berada di hadapannya itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Nama fotografer itu adalah JB alias Jaebum, bukan Justin Bieber ataupun Joko Bodo.

"Memangnya tidak ada konsep lain?" Tanya JB, mencoba menolak ide sang partner alias Jackson. Jackson hanya mengedikkan bahu, pertanda ia tidak tahu.

"Entahlah hyung, satu-satunya daily activity sehabis summer hanyalah back to school. Dan staff yang lain juga ingin menulis artikel tentang sekolah"

"Memangnya majalah kita ini majalah anak-anak?"

Jackson menggeleng heran, dalam hatinya ingin sekali ia menjitak JB yang sangat keras kepala dan berlidah tajam.

"Yasudahlah, persiapkan semuanya. Besok kita akan melakukan pemotretan di SOPA" ujar JB seraya mengambil tasnya yang berisi lensa dan kamera. Ini sudah saatnya istirahat dan menikmati waktu luang sejenak.

Sang partner menghela nafas, bosnya yang satu ini memang semaunya sendiri. 'itulah yang membuat wanita menjauhinya' batin Jackson. "oi wang, ayo makan siang bersama. Biar aku yang traktir" JB mengajak Jackson tiba-tiba dan membuatnya terperangah. Sejak kapan bosnya ini menjadi baik? Ah sudahlah, yang penting dia ditraktir.

.

.

.

Bau harum tercium di restoran itu. Restoran yang ada tepat diseberang kantor JB dan Jackson. Restoran itu cukup mewah, namun karena kurang bersih membuat restoran itu tidak ada bedanya dengan restoran murahan yang lain.

Di meja nomor 22 terdapat dua orang pria yang sedang menunggu pesanan mereka. Untuk mengusir rasa bosan dan rasa canggung, mereka-pun mengobrol layaknya seorang teman.

"Hyung, umurmu itu sudah 20 tahun. Apakah kau tidak ada rencana untuk memiliki seorang pacar?"

_Coughs._

Pertanyaan Jackson berhasil membuat Jaebum batuk karena kaget. Jarang sekali Jackson menanyakan hal pribadi semacam ini. Itu semua karena Jackson harus menghormati JB sebagai bosnya. Tapi sekarang adalah jam istirahat, tidak ada kata bos dan bawahan di luar jam kerja.

"eng.. begitulah. Aku sedang tidak ingin mempunyai pacar"

JB memang berbicara jujur. Tidak ada yang dia bohongi, dia memang sedang tidak ingin mempunyai pacar. Kenapa?

Karena dia mempunyai alasan untuk itu.

o0o

_besok paginya…_

"Hana, dul, set"

Lampu blitz kembali menyala selama beberapa detik saat JB menekan salah satu tombol yang berada di kamera kesayangannya. Kamera itu terus 'menangkap' aktifitas-aktifitas yang dilakukan anak-anak sekolah. Ada yang saling mengobrol, ada yang bermain, ada yang berolahraga dan ada juga yang sedang belajar bersama.

Namun hanya satu objek yang menarik perhatian JB..

Seorang pria yang (mungkin) sedang mendengarkan lagu menggunakan earphone berwarna biru. Pria itu tersenyum, tatapannya kosong. 'Seperti sedang senang tapi disisi lain dia terlihat frustasi' batin JB. Tentu saja JB tahu, karena dia telah memotret ribuan model dengan ribuan ekspresi.

'JEPRET'

Kameranya berhasil menangkap moment itu. JB sangat yakin orang itu akan merasa terganggu. Tetapi ia tidak peduli, yang terpenting sekarang adalah pekerjaannya cepat selesai.

"Jangan ganggu pacarku"

Seseorang dengan rambut merah menghampirinya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk JB supaya dia bisa menyadari siapa yang sedang berada didepannya saat ini. Orang ini adalah pria, dan dia mengakui bahwa model yang JB foto itu adalah pacarnya.

"PFFFTTTT" Tawa JB seakan ingin meledak. "dia pacarmu? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa sekolah ini memperbolehkan adanya pasangan gay"

JB mengarahkan lensanya ke arah pria dengan earphone biru tadi, dan lagi-lagi ia memotret pria itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak suka main-main" Pria itu menarik kamera JB secara paksa lalu menghempaskannya ke tanah. Dan kamera itu langsung.. rusak. Tentu saja.

"_ige mwoya.._" JB langsung mencengkram kerah seragam pria itu.

Kamera bermerk Canon itu sudah menjadi teman dan sahabatnya sejak ia baru memasuki dunia fotografi, bahkan JB pernah berkata bahwa ia akan menjaga kameranya seperti ia menjaga anaknya kelak.

Namun sekarang kamera kesayangannya itu pecah, rusak, dan telah menjadi barang rongsokan.

"MARK YIEN TUAN! KAU BERULAH LAGI!"

Seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri mereka berdua lalu menjewer telinga pria yang dipanggil Mark Yien Tuan itu. JB berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya.

"tapi.. dia menganggu-"

"APA? MENGANGGU PACARMU? MEMANGNYA PACARMU ADA BERAPA SIH? CEPAT KE KANTOR GURU"

Akhirnya, pria baruh baya itu membungkuk dengan maksud meminta maaf kepada JB. JB hanya tersenyum tipis pertanda bahwa itu tidak apa-apa. Mark hanya menatapnya kesal lalu berjalan gontai ke arah barat, tepatnya ke kantor guru.

"m-maaf…"

JB menoleh ke belakang dan dia mendapati seorang pria bermata sipit yang sedang menunduk. Dia adalah Junior, atau biasa disingkat Jr. dialah yang menjadi model JB tadi.

"Katakan pada pacarmu kalau dia harus mengganti kameraku yang sangat berharga ini"

"Baiklah. Ini murni kesalahanku, jadi-"

"kalau begitu kau harus menggantinya" ucap JB ketus.

Jr menghela nafas, seakan-akan ada banyak masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. "Tolong simpan nomorku" Dia menyodorkan secarik kertas berisi angka-angka dan beberapa huruf. Tanpa basa-basi, JB mengambil kertas itu.

"oh, namamu Junior. Untuk apa kau memberikan nomormu? Supaya kau bisa menghubungiku lalu menjual tubuhmu agar bisa mengganti kameraku? Sayang sekali, aku bukan seorang gay sepertimu. Aku tertarik pada gundukan boobs besar dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada bokong kenyal seorang lelaki." Ujar JB kasar dan penuh penekanan.

Pipi Jr berubah menjadi merah, dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan amarah.

"Aku hanya ingin kau memberikan nomormu juga. Agar aku bisa menghubungimu ketika aku mempunyai uang untuk mengganti kameramu"

Tanpa wajah berdosa, JB mengeluarkan kartu nama dan langsung menyelipkannnya ke kantong Jr.

"ini"

Jr mengepalkan tangannya. Dia merasa harga dirinya dijatuhkan kembali. dan ini karena dua orang..

Mark dan JB.

.

.

.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat,

Aku gay.

_Tetapi aku masih punya sopan santun_"

_**To Be Continued**_

**HUAAAAAAAAA WEIRD YA?**

**Baiklah. Ini memang sangat-sangat weird karena ini fanfic pertama saya. Kritik dan saran sangat sangat sangat sangat saya perlukan.**

**Oh iya, karena saya baru berkecimpung di dunia fanfiction(?), mari kita berkenalan. Nama saya Chika Salsabila. Panggil saja Chi. Saya adalah seorang ELF dan I GOT7 dan juga fxstan dan juga storia, dan saya FUJOSHI! \m/ well yeah sebenarnya saya juga otaku, tapi saya tidak bisa menulis ff dengan cast anime. Gomen=w= **

**OTP saya di SJ? KyuMin ofcourse! Tehehehe. Dan OTP saya di GOT7 itu JuniorJaebum. Junior seme dan JB uke. Oke ini memang aneh. Menurut saya, fisik jaebum itu kayak seme tapi kelakuannya kayak uke. Dan Junior juga begitu, fisiknya uke tapi sifatnya seme. Padahal banyak yang bilang Junior itu cute ya? Ah memang sayanya aja yang aneh wkwk**

**Oke maafkan saya yang bacot ini. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unpredictable**

**_Chapter Two._**

**JJ (Jaebum x Junior), MarkNior (Mark x Junior -selingan-) and another couple..**

**AU (Alternative Universe), etc.**

**Rate: M aka Mature aka Dewasa**

**!WARNING!**

**Ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi kalau jelek ataupun banyak typo mohon dimaklumi**

**Kritik? Boleh saja. Asal jangan menghina castnya.**

**Don't forget to RnR**

"Hei chagi"

"Mark, jangan mengangguku"

Mark terkekeh melihat Jinyoung yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda dia sedang _ngambek_dan _unmood_. Tidak mau menyerah, Mark-pun mengecup bibir Jr yang menurutnya sangat manis bahkan lebih manis daripada Madu. Jr akhirnya menarik pipinya agar bisa tersenyum.

"_Sorry_"

Mark melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang panjang ke pinggang Jr agar Jr bisa memaafkannya. Mark memang ahli dalam membuat pipi Jr memerah. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedang menatap mereka dengan tajam.

'BRAK'

"SIALAN KAU!"

Satu tendangan meluncur ke badan Mark dan membuat pria yang berasal dari LA itu tersungkur.

Tidak puas, sang tersangka menarik baju Mark lalu mendaratkan sebuah gebukan ke pipinya hingga membuat bibir Mark memerah karena keluar darah.

"…Jackson hyung?"

Orang itu adalah Jackson. Jackson lah yang membuat wajah Mark menjadi lebam.

"BERHENTI!" Jr berusaha menghentikan Jackson, namun percuma.

_'BUAGH'_

Jackson melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi Mark lagi.

"APA MAKSUDMU? KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN KEKERASAN PADA MURID!"

Jackson tidak memperdulikan mulut Jr yang terus berbicara dan berusaha menghentikannya. Dia tidak bisa diam.

_Orang yang dia percaya selama ini ternyata mengkhianatinya._

_Orang yang dia pikir baik, ternyata pemikirannya salah._

_Dan semua kebaikan dan keramahan serta kemanisan Mark hanyalah sebuah topeng._

Akhirnya Jackson menghentikan serangannya. Walaupun rasa kesal dihatinya masih ada, setidaknya dia sudah memberikan pelajaran pada Mark.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Aku akan melaporkanmu ke kepala sekolah"

Jr menarik tangan Mark untuk keluar dari toilet sekolahnya, namun Jackson lebih cepat menghalangi mereka.

"Hei bocah, dengarkan aku dulu.."

Dan wajah Mark berubah menjadi pucat.

o0o

_Junior PoV_

Aku tidak mengerti.

_Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari bahagiaku dengan Mark._

_Tanggal 13, peringatan hari jadiku dengan Mark yang ke 2 tahun._

_Tapi semua malah berakhir…_

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Menikmati angin untuk berusaha menenangkan diriku di atap sekolah.

Aku bisa bahagia tanpanya.

Dia hanya seonggok manusia yang tidak penting.

"Aku tidak suka melihat seseorang menangis"

Suara itu terdengar asing di telingaku. Suara itu dingin, menusuk, dan seakan-akan suara itu dapat melukai siapa saja.

Namun dalam kedinginan suara itu terdapat kata-kata yang hangat.

"Menangis itu hanya membuang-buang waktu"

Akupun mengangkat kepalaku untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara. Orang itu tampak asing, namun pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam, poni ke bawah, kemeja putih bermerk terkenal dan juga celana hitam yang tampak mahal.

_JB?_

Dengan kasar, aku menyeka air mataku yang kubuang sia-sia karena Mark. Aku hanya tidak ingin dipandang lemah oleh si _bastard_ yang tadi pagi menghinaku.

'Dasar orang aneh' batinku. Hei, bagaimana bisa dia melarangku menangis dan mengatakan itu buang-buang waktu? memangnya menghina orang itu tidak membuang-buang waktu? Dasar.

GREP

Aku merasakan tangan-tangan panjang JB melingkar ke pinggangku. Tercium bau enak dari parfum yang pastinya sangat mahal. Kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, aku merasa lebih tenang.

"Uljima"

Orang yang tadinya berkata-kata kasar kepadaku

Orang yang tadinya mengejekku

Orang yang tadi menghinaku

Sekarang dia memelukku

Sekarang dia menenangkanku.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah hampir gelap"

Dia tersenyum lebar, menampilkan giginya yang putih bersih dan juga rapi tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah aku lihat selama ini.

Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar lalu berjalan menjauhi JB

_Junior POV, End._

o0o

"Bam.."

"Ne?"

"Kali ini percayalah padaku, kau harus putus dengannya"

"Hyung _please.. _jangan menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Mark"

Kunpimook Bhuwakul atau biasa dipanggil Bambam adalah seorang anak angkat dari keluarga Wang. Tahun ini dia baru menginjak kelas akhir Junior High School. Penampilannya yang imut dan lucu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sang kakak alias Jackson yang terlihat garang dan menakutkan.

Pada saat umur Bambam menginjak ke angka 12, dia ditinggalkan orangtuanya di Korea dan beruntungnya dia bertemu dengan yang sangat baik hati. mau membawa Bambam yang tersesat dipasar dan tentu saja menganggap Bambam sebagai anaknya. Jackson yang waktu itu kesepian menjadi senang karena mendapatkan seorang adik seperti Bambam.

"Bam, aku bermaksud baik"

"Kau tidak mengerti hyung"

Pria dengan poni pink itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jackson.

"_kau yang tidak pernah menerima kenyataan, bam..."_ gumam Jackson lirih.

o0o

TOK TOK TOK

Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, Jr terpaksa berjalan menuju pintu apartmentnya. Dia berharap ibunya-lah yang sedang mengetok pintu apartmentnya saat ini.

"Mana ibumu?" Seorang pria bertubuh besar muncul dihadapannya

_Glek._

Jr tau sekarang dia berada dalam bahaya. Ibunya masih belum pulang kerumah dan dia tau apa yang sedang ibunya lakukan sekarang.

"Apakah kau juga sama seperti ibumu?"

Pria itu mendekati Jr. Jr tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa seain melangkah mundur. Mulutnya berusaha untuk berteriak namun itu sia-sia karena tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya sekarang. Jam 2 pagi, siapa yang sudah bangun sepagi ini?

Sang pria mulai berulah ketika Jr terpojok di dinding. Bibir kotor pria itu mulai menjamah leher putih nan kurus milik Jr. Dihisapnya leher itu dengan nafsu bagaikan vampire yang kehausan, tangan pria itu mulai bergrilya menuju gundukan kecil yang berada di selangkangan Jr.

"kau menikmatinya, _baby_?"

Tidak. Jr sama sekali tidak menikmati permainan bejat pria ini. Rasa sakit malah terasa dihati Jr.

Dialah korban dari semua ini.

Dialah korban dari nafsu ayahnya.

Dialah korban dari sifat _bitchy_ ibunya.

'Apa salahku Tuhan?' Satu tetes air mata meluncur dari mata indah milik Jr.

"kenapa kau malah menangis hah!?"

PLAK.

Pipi Jr memerah sehabis ditampar oleh pria itu.

"kaulah yang harus membayar hutang ibumu! dan sekarang berhentilah menangis!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, JERK!"

Seseorang datang bagaikan pahlawan yang selalu muncul disaat yang genting. dan orang itu adalah.. JB.

Jr membulatkan matanya karena kaget ketika melihat pria dengan rambut hitam itu. Darimana JB datang? Kenapa dia tahu rumahnya? dan.. _Bagaimana_ bisa?

JB menarik kepala pria bertubuh besar itu lalu menghantamkannya ke dinding. "ini pantas untukmu," Lelaki itu melihat JB dengan tatapan minta ampun. Setelah itu, dia lari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan JB dan Jr

"Gwenchana?"

Jr langsung berlari menuju JB dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku hyung?

Apa salahku?

Apa dosaku?

Kenapa harus aku yang mengalaminya?

Kenapa aku lahir dirahimnya?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa bahagia, hyung?

Apa gunanya Tuhan menciptakan rasa bahagia kalau itu tidak pernah aku rasakan?

Kenapa aku tidak pernah aman, hyung?

Hyung, _waeyo?"_

Tanpa JB sadari, dia ikut melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jr. Dia tau ini bukan saatnya dia menyuruh Jr untuk menghentikan tangisannya walaupun dia sangat benci melihat seseorang menangis.

"Kalau begitu, kaburlah dari kehidupanmu yang mengerikan. Pergilah. Bangkitlah. Tinggalah bersamaku, Junior"

_**To Be Continued**_

**MAAF LAMA UPDATE OTL saya benar-benar disibukkan sama tugas-tugas =_= gimana chapter 2nya? hancur banget ya? alurnya kecepetan? :'D**

**Ah iya, disini JB jadi seme kok tenang aja wkwk. RnRnya saya tunggu ya biar makin semangat updatenya XDD sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya! o/**


End file.
